


to meet you

by AliceInIdolLand



Series: you & me (grima fics) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Other, Summoning, i don't know where this went?, i hope it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Kiran waited, a smile on their lips. What sort of hero would they meet today?





	to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> The following is the first meeting of a Kiran and a Grima.

“I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death.”

Kiran paled, the smile on their lips dying in a moment. Staring up at the man on the pedestal, ethereal white hair and demonic red eyes filled their vision.

After a moment’s silence, Kiran spoke. “It’s… nice to meet you,” they said, not knowing any other words they could use in such a situation.

Grima scoffed. “And who might you be?”

“I-I’m Kiran, the one who summoned you here.” Their voice shook on the first syllable, a barely noticeable bit. Otherwise, Kiran couldn't help but feel proud for not sounding as scared as they felt.

“For what purpose?” 

“Uh...” How did anyone expect Kiran to tell a dragon god that they expected him to fight a war that didn’t belong to him? Kiran had already been trembling in fear, as almost all the bravery in their body had already been used up. For an anxious person like Kiran, this already proved to be too much.

“You have no reason, mortal?”

“It’s not that I don’t, i-it’s just that-”

“Hmph. No matter.”

“H-huh?” 

Instead of responding, Grima walked down the steps of the pedestal, taking his time as he went. 

"W-what?" Kiran stuttered, confused as to what the man was doing. "That's not-"

"It's not what, worm?" Grima interrupted, his lip turning up into a smirk as Kiran cringed. 

He had come even closer, causing Kiran to back up a little bit, just a little and, oh.

Kiran's back hit the wall as Grima cleared the steps and walked ever closer. 

"I-I'm sorry, could you b-back up a bit...?" the summoner dared to ask, even though their voice trembled like a leaf.

When he noticed this, Grima's smirk only grew. "You ask such a thing of me, lowly mortal?"

"Ah..." Kiran's head drooped a bit. What he said rang true, what right did Kiran have to ask anything like that? "But, that's-"

"None of what you say matters, worm." Grima interrupted. Kiran attempted to shrink into themselves even more than they already had. 

"I-I'm sorry..."

Grima was far too close now, close enough that Kiran could feel his body heat. The fell dragon raised his hand, bringing it close enough to almost touch the summoner's face. Kiran flinched away, only a tiny bit, but Grima still noticed this occurrence. He smirked once more.

"So submissive, aren't you?" he laughed, a sharp and threatening sound escaping his lips. "You'd make a good pet after once all this has finished." he murmured as he rested his hand on 

"I-If you don't mind..." Kiran began, but they never finished their sentence. Grima gave them an amused look before ultimately deciding to ignore Kiran's statement. 

"You say you brought me here, to this place?" Grima asked, taking a moment to actually survey his surroundings for the first time. 

"Ah..." the summoner nodded, they couldn't trust themselves to do more than that.

Grima smirked again. "Then, mortal, all you need to do is submit to me. I will enslave you first, then this world of yours. Considering how weak you are, it shouldn't be too hard."

"I-I'm not a hero, though... E-Everyone else is stronger than me, I c-can guarantee it."

"Oh?" Grima raised an eyebrow as he considered Kiran's statement. "Then tell me, mortal, the strength of those who reside here."

Kiran blinked, once, then twice. "Y-You want me to tell you... of the others I've summoned?"

"Is that not what I said?" 

"Oh..." Since he'd asked for it, could he actually want to hear about them? Although, Kiran really didn't want to be alone with this man any longer than necessary at this point... "M-Maybe we can just... go to the castle to meet them?"

Grima scoffed. "Of course not, you fool. Even though I am all powerful, I should know the strength of my opponents before I fight them, should I not?"

“A-ah, yes… That’s basic tactics, of c-course.”

“You possess knowledge of tactics as well?” To this, Kiran nodded.

This only made Grima smile as he continued to speak. “How wonderful for you, mortal. You seem to have some use, perhaps I won’t kill you quickly.”

"T-then, if you could, uh…” Words failed them, so Kiran shook their head in a lame attempt to get Grima to move his hand. Needless to say, it didn’t work as well as they had planned.

“M-move your hand...? Please?" Kiran finished, the words coming out in a whisper. 

The fell dragon stopped for a moment, seeming to consider the idea. A soft, almost human smile appeared on his face. "Now, why would I do that? Do you not enjoy it when I touch you?"

"Um... no." Kiran murmured, telling him the truth.

A shadow crossed Grima's face. "I see. Although, that no longer matters. You do belong to me now, there is no other will besides my own."

"I... belong to you?"

"Of course. You submitted to me, have you not?" Grima replied. moving his hand ever so slightly from the summoner's cheek to the top of their head where their hood rested.

"N-not really," Kiran replied, fidgeting a bit. "I-if you could not..."

"I'd like to see the face of the one who now belongs to me. As your god, I have the right, correct?" 

"That's not-"

"Hush. Your opinion matters not." Already, Grima's hand grasped the hood and began to pull it off.

"P-please don't..." Kiran attempted to protest, but it came out weak. The man didn't even bother to acknowledge it."Grima..." 

"Resistance is futile, mortal."

Grima had pulled the piece of cloth backwards, almost revealing Kiran's facial features. Before he could get much further, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hm?" he hummed in amusement. "You think you can go against my wishes, worm?"

"N-no..." Kiran replied weakly, even as they pushed Grima's hand away. He offered no resistance, still but didn't let the summoner move from their spot against the wall. "I-it's just that..."

"That? Speak, mortal. Have you already lost all your bravery?"

"Yes, I have," Kiran replied, looking down at the ground, glancing at the wall, anywhere but Grima's face. 

The dragon sighed before grabbing Kiran’s chin. Although he couldn't see their face, he assumed they were looking at him. "Speak now, mortal, and I will listen. Do not think such a chance will come again."

"Oh... It's just that, I don't think you can..."

"Don't think I can what?"

"That you can... take over? All the other heroes are very protective of me, I-I'm sure they're already o-on their way here..."

Grima smirked. "Worm, did you truly think that would mean anything to me? I shall destroy them." 

Kiran’s head drooped a bit after hearing this. "Y-You might be right..." 

Fortunately for Kiran, Grima had been very incorrect. When the red mages showed up, they beat the fell dragon within an inch of his borrowed life. 

As he lay there, gasping on the ground, Kiran stepped in front of his body. "Y-you guys can stop now."

"Are you sure? He needs to pay, especially if he hurt you." a hero called out, weapon still raised in case Grima decided to try something.

Kiran shook their head. "It's okay, he didn't do anything to me. He t-threatened to, but," at this, Kiran paused to look over at the male before smiling a bit. "I'm sure that he's a good guy deep down, you know?" 

From his position on the ground, Grima scoffed internally. This human scum, treating him as if he were their playmate. One day, he'd make them pay for their insolence, for the fact that their weakness had made him show a bit of compassion. Clearly, they were a bad influence upon this vessel.

Grima growled. “I don’t need your pity, worm.” The speaking got dirt in his mouth, so maybe he did need some sort of pity. Not that he'd admit it. 

Kiran stared down at him. “I k-know you don’t,” they said before extending a hand.

Despite what he had said, he reached out and took it. 

His vessel’s blood ran a little hotter and Grima cursed the human emotions he currently felt.

Kiran just smiled back at him, soft and sweet. 

Grima cursed some more.


End file.
